Returning the Favor
by TatorVerse
Summary: That night, I had fallen asleep to the sound of gentle snoring. For once, there were no nightmares to haunt my sleep. I had finally had a peaceful dreamless sleep.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail = not mine.

T for getting drunk

Enjoy!

* * *

Returning the Favor

"Cheers for the new couple!"

I watched as Natsu's face turned a nasty shade of red. Lisanna was giggling beside him with a blush on her cheeks. Yes, they were the new couple that everyone cheered for.

"Are you all right, Lucy?" Mirajane asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, wearing a sad smile. She gave me a look that told me that she didn't believe me but she didn't pry and just gave me a curt nod.

Despite popular belief, I was never in love with Natsu Dragneel. Okay, I might have had a small crush on him at first but that had slowly disappeared some time ago. I was genuinely happy for the two of them. Heck, I was even nagging Natsu a couple of days ago to just go and confess to Lisanna. The fact is that Natsu Dragneel is my best friend and it will remain that way.

I kept my eyes on the two of them as they talked to each other. Natsu seemed to be frustrated by all the unnecessary attention while Lisanna was nagging him to be a little less grumpy and just let their guild mates rejoice for them. With this, Natsu blushed yet again. They were just so perfect for each other.

It was true that the cause of my sadness had nothing to do with the dragon slayer. Well, at least not that one. The scene between the couple had just brought up a memory that I had kept on replaying in my mind for the past few months. I had somewhat succeeded in slowly trying to forget it until that day. But who was I kidding? There was no way that I would ever forget that encounter that had happened just a mere seven months ago.

* * *

_I had just left the guild and was heading my way home when I had spotted a lone figure leaning against a street lamp that was just a few feet from my apartment. Despite better judgment, I approached the man and inspected him. He seemed to have passed out and his arms were covered in cuts. I leaned in a bit closer and had a whiff of alcohol._

"_A drunken fight. How typical." I concluded. At the sound of my voice, the man stirred and it was then that I had finally had a good look at his face. I gasped. Sting. Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. What was he doing in Magnolia? More importantly, what was he doing passed out on the streets in a town that he was barely familiar with? What an idiot. Hmm, what should I do? Rival guild or not, I couldn't just leave him here. I heaved a sigh and began to lift him up. Darn it, he was heavy. _

_It took me awhile to carry (drag) him to my apartment. As I entered my home, I instantly dropped him on the couch. He didn't make a move and continued to sleep._

_I went to the kitchen and made myself some tea. For a while, I just stood there, holding my cup of tea, and just simply stared at him. I watched the constant rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. I watched his face as it showed a certain calmness that was most certainly absent when he was awake. He seemed so at ease, so peaceful. He's actually not bad if he's unconscious, that is. And then the moment of peace was ruined. I heard a small grunt and watched as he fell quite inelegantly on the floor._

"_Ugh." He grunted as he clutched his head which was most probably throbbing from the hangover. I snorted loudly at his expense and that's when he was finally aware of my presence. _

"_Good. You're awake." I turned around and got something from the kitchen. "Here, it'll make you feel better." I handed him the cup of tea which he accepted without a word. It was a good thing that I had made enough for two. I watched him as he took a sip. I saw his arms and remembered something._

"_Wait right here." I told him as I exited the room. I came back a few minutes later holding a first aid kit._

"_Stay still." I said as I started to clean up his cuts and wrapped them with a bandage. I stepped back and admired my work. As I did this, I noticed a pair of eyes staring at me._

"_Why?" he asked not taking his eyes off me. His question had caught me off guard as it was the first time that he had spoken ever since waking up._

"_Huh?"_

"_Why did you help me?" he asked again. I wasn't really sure how to answer that since I was also surprised with my actions that night._

"_Why not?"_

"_You do know who I am and what guild I'm from, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Of course I do. You're Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. But that has nothing to do with anything. You needed help so I gave you help." _

"_But I'm an enemy." He said with a slight frown._

"_Just because you're from a rival guild doesn't mean you're an enemy. At least not to me." I said, giving him a smile._

"_What about your guild?" he asked silently._

"_What about them?"_

"_I'm sure that they don't share the same sentiments as you." He said. I frowned at this._

"_So? I'm an individual who can think and act on my own. Besides, I can help whoever I want to help. I don't need their permission." I said. He seemed to be amused at this._

"_Idiot." He said, shaking his head. I most certainly did not expect that._

"_What did you say?!" I asked with annoyance in my tone._

"_What kind of idiot lets a random stranger into her home? You are so naïve. Were you even aware that I could've raped you or killed you?"_

"_Hey! I am not an idiot. And I'll have you know that I can defend myself if the need arises. Besides, you're not just a random stranger. I know you…sort of."_

"_But still…do you really trust me that much?" he asked. I paused at his question and was surprises buy my answer._

"_That's the weird thing. I actually do trust you. Somehow, I feel that you won't do anything to hurt me. There's something preventing me from being scared. Maybe, it's because you're actually not a bad person." I said quite sincerely. I saw sudden flash of surprise in his eyes but it had quickly subsided._

"_How sure are you?" he challenged._

"_Geez, you ask too many questions. I just know, okay?! Now it's my turn to ask the questions?"_

"_What is this? 20 questions?" he asked quite amused._

"_Shut up. You started it. And didn't I tell you to stop asking questions?" I said rather annoyed._

"_No. You didn't say anything about that. You just implied it."_

"_Tch, it's just minor loophole. Now tell me. Why are you here?"_

"_Mission." He said._

"_Where are your partners, Rogue and those two cats?"_

"_Home, it was a solo mission." He said. I was surprised by this. I had thought that he would always have that cat, Lector, around him, just like Natsu and Happy._

"_What's with those cuts?" I asked. He looked down on his bandaged arms and seemed to be trying to recall something._

"_A fight, I guess. I couldn't remember. I was drunk." He said. I was right. No surprise there._

"_Why were you passed out near my apartment?" I asked. He shrugged._

"_I don't know. I didn't really plan to end up there. I was drunk, after all."_

"_Why?" I asked. He seemed to know what I meant and was pretty reluctant to answer._

"_Well?" I asked again, raising an eyebrow at him and pinning him with my inquiring gaze._

"_It's 'because I lost, okay?" he whispered a bit inaudibly but I was able to catch it. He didn't need to explain. He was talking about the Grand Magic Games but what he said puzzled me._

"_What do you mean? You guys were first. Again. You didn't lose."_

"_Sabertooth didn't but I did, to Natsu-san." He said._

"_You can't still be sulking about that. The tournament ended a few months ago. So what if you loss? There's still next year. It shouldn't matter."_

"_But it does. My pride won't take it."_

"_Ha! You and your pride. You should stop moping around and drowning your sorrow with alcohol. You should be training instead of feeling sorry for yourself._

"_Whoa, hold up. Who said that I was? I'm the great Sting Eucliffe. There's nothing to be sorry about. Self-pity is for the weak."_

"_Ah, I was wondering when you'd say that. Glad to see that your arrogance is back."_

"_Well, I only speak the truth." He said with a smirk._

"_Of course you do. Well, next time that you get drunk I hope you won't end up here again. Goodness knows what I'd do to you then." I said as I stood up to get some things from my closet._

"_Hey Blondie, you still haven't answered my question. What makes you so sure that I'm not as bad as everyone says?" he said. I turned around and looked him in the eye._

"_If you were then I'd probably be dead by now." I said rather calmly. _

_I had dreams or rather nightmares of that day. It had haunted me for months but at that moment it had felt more like a fond memory than a nightmare. It was on that day that my opinion on Sting Eucliffe had changed. He had saved, not by any order but by his own accord. He decided to help an enemy, and for that, I would always remain grateful._

_A silence had fallen on us as we both recalled the said incident. It was only broken when he decided to speak._

"_I was only returning the favor." He said_

_He was referring to that time that I had warned him about their plans for the dragon slayer duo and that time that I had helped free those two exceeds. The convincing part was quite hard and I even ended up slapping Sting in the face. As for the cats, I couldn't just leave them there to be tortured. Even though Lector was quite annoying, he didn't really deserve that kind of treatment. I only did what I did because it was right. I was no savior. Their lives were not facing death in the eye as mine was. If anyone was in debt to someone then that would be me._

"_If you say so." I said not wanting to argue. "Here," I said as I threw a blanket and a pillow at him, "it's getting late. You can sleep on the couch." He didn't reply and simply complied with my offer. He must've been real tired from his hangover to not complain._

_I felt a yawn creep its way up my throat and out my mouth. I was also quite tired and had succumbed to the comfort of my bed. For a moment there was just silence._

"_Good night, Blondie." He said before I heard faint yawning._

"_Good night, Sting." I whispered into the darkness._

_That night, I had fallen asleep to the sound of gentle snoring. For once, there were no nightmares to haunt my sleep. I had finally had a peaceful dreamless sleep._

_I lifted my still half-asleep eyelids and was greeted by a pair of green eyes. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the sunlight. I stared into those green orbs until I felt a sudden rise in the temperature of my face. I instantly backed away as I heard a soft chuckle._

"_Red doesn't suit you, Blondie." He said. I blushed even more at his comment. I turned away from him and began to speak._

"_What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be long gone by now."_

"_You're kicking me out already? And just when it was getting fun." He teased. I threw a pillow at him which he easily caught._

"_I was about to go anyway. I'll be out of your hair in no time, Blondie."_

"_Would you stop calling me that? I have a name, you know? It's…" I said as he cut me off._

"_Yeah, I know what it is. Well, see you later, Lucy Heartfilia." He said as he walked out the door._

* * *

I watched as the party continued. The guild decided to celebrate the union of the two mages. I f I knew any better they just wanted an excuse to party and get drunk.

I was sitting at a table with Team Natsu plus Lisanna when a slow love song began to play in the background. I heard Natsu clear his throat and faced Lisanna.

"Lisanna, would you, um…"he trailed off as his face began to flush again. Lisanna gave him a smile and practically dragged him to the dance floor. I giggled at the two as they danced.

Happy, who was following in the footsteps of his friend, began to walk up to Charle and tried to ask her for a dance. Emphasis on tried.

"Gray-sama! Dance with Juvia!" the blue haired mage screamed at the pale faced Gray. He began to fumble his way out of his seat and made a mad dash away from Juvia.

"Young love." Erza sighed. It was only Erza and I left. I saw a tall figure approach our table.

"May I have this dance?" 'Mystogan' asked and Erza was also swept away to the dance floor. Okay, scratch that. It was only me left.

I walked over to the bar and watched as the various couples danced on the dance floor. Levy was dragging a reluctant Gajeel to the dance floor. Romeo was blushing as he asked an also blushing Wendy for a dance. Natsu and Lisanna were kissing at the center. Erza was talking with Jellal as they slowly danced. Elfman was with Evergreen and they were trying to be inconspicuous. I smiled sadly and heaved a sigh.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah." I said. I saw a flash of green heading our way. "You should probably join in on the fun, Mira. I think Fried's coming over to ask for a dance." I said, giving her a wink. I saw small blush creep its way into her cheeks.

"What about you, Lucy? Aren't you gonna dance?"

"Nah, I was gonna head home." I said. She frowned at this.

"Lucy, just because Natsu…" she said but I cut her off.

"What? Mira, this isn't about Natsu. I don't like him that way. I swear."

"Then what is it then?" she asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit jealous and sad that my friends all have someone they could be with. It's normal for a single person to feel this way."

"Oh Lucy, you're not alone. We're here for you. You'll find that special someone eventually. If you want I could…" before she could begin her matchmaking, she was interrupted again, this time by Fried.

"Excuse me, Mirajane. But would you like to dance?" he asked, taking the white haired girl's attention. I'd have to remind myself to thank him for the distraction.

"Well, I'll be heading off now, Mira. Have fun!"

"Take care, Lucy." I heard her yell as I made my way out the door.

I was silently walking home when I saw a figure sitting under a street lamp that was just outside my apartment.

"Déjà vu." I whispered to myself. The figure seemed to notice my presence and began to stand up.

"I was wondering when you'd get home. It's been awhile, Blondie." He said.

"I thought I told you not to end up here again."

"No. you told me not to end up her the next time I'd be drunk. As you can see, I'm completely sober." He said. Yup, this was definitely déjà vu.

"Tsk, it's a slight loophole. What're you doing here, anyway?" I asked.

"I had another mission around this area and thought I should drop by. Besides, I still owe you, Blondie."

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Fine, so how about it? You mind if I treat you to dinner, Lucy?" he said, giving emphasis to my name. The sound of my name coming from his lips sounded strange, but it was a good kind of strange.

"Wait here while I change." I left him and went inside my apartment. I quickly changed out of my clothes and into a dress that would fit the occasion. I looked at myself in the mirror and went outside. Sting was leaning against the pole and didn't see me yet.

"Never thought you were the type to treat girls to dinner." I mused.

"I'm not. You'd be the first. I'm just returning the favor." He said, grinning at me.


End file.
